


Practice

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Practical experience is important.





	Practice

Dee hovered above him, the ghost of a smile on rouged lips, hair making graceful serpentine loops against his collar. "You really shouldn't bite your lips, Mr University Student," he chastised, the smile widening a little as the words poured out, leisurely as cold honey.

Vesca didn't have to exert much extra effort to bite back a retort; with his lips held firmly between his teeth, he was more worried about biting down too hard. Not that he was scared of a little blood or anything, he was just scheduled to go out for a drink with Sal and a couple of his other lab buddies, and beer stung like a bitch when you had little cuts in your mouth.

Dee's fingers curled around his chin. "Are you listening, Mr University Student?" The tip of a thumb traced over the edge of his lower lip, barely even touching it; his teeth sprung apart, forced there by a sudden, unexpected huff of breath.

"You're examining shoulders, Dee, not jaws," he grumped, twisting his chin free with a scowl. What a great idea that professor had had: _it's easier to understand with a living, moving example - try observing your lab partner_. It might've worked in theory, but theory didn't tend to apply to Dee, and the only thing Vesca was gaining a deeper understanding of was _goosebumps_ , and why Dee's fingers shouldn't give them to him. "Hurry it up, 's cold in here."

Dee pouted, fluttered his fingers along Vesca's shoulderblade. "You're simply no fun, Mr University Student; no fun at all." The action of his hand betrayed the lie. As his wandering palm drew another warm, huffed breath from Vesca's lungs, he was soon smiling.


End file.
